Siete Tentaciones
by Gypsy Unicorn
Summary: Incluso las personas más inocentes, no pueden resistirse de vez en cuando a la tentación de los Pecados Capitales. Harry x Ginny. Drabbles. COMPLETO
1. Primera Tentación: Pereza

**¡Ho0la a todos!**

Pues aquí regreso con nueva historia, que supongo si terminaré (ya que las otras las dejé abandonadas) U.U.

Pues espero que les guste la historia, que trata acerca de las tentaciones, Harry y Ginny n.n

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Todo lo demás pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico. xD

**Summary:** Incluso las personas más inocentes, no pueden resistirse de vez en cuando a la tentación de los Pecados Capitales. Harry x Ginny. Drabbles.

* * *

**Siete Tentaciones. **

**Primera Tentación: Pereza.**

Ginny, satisfecha por la imagen que ofrecía el espejo, decidió que era hora de marcharse a trabajar. Se acomodó la chaqueta y bajó al comedor, donde Kreacher la aguardaba con un café.

-Ama Ginny -le habló el elfo con una sincera sonrisa en su arrugado rostro- Kreacher le ha preparado el café para antes de marcharse.

-Gracias Kreacher –dijo Ginny, tomándose el café en dos largos sorbos.

En eso apareció Harry, en bata y pantuflas, y dando un largo bostezo

-Buenos días –le dijo en una voz muy sugerente.

-Harry –dijo Ginny, con una risita- ¿como amaneciste?

-Muy bien, creo que aprovecharé que hoy no trabajo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Ginny- ¿Acostarte y ver tele durante el día?

-Claro que no- dijo Harry, fingiéndose ofendido- voy a llevar a Teddy al parque de diversiones. Seguro que le encantará.

Ginny solo sonrió, lo abrazó y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Ya me iré con las enfadosas de las Holyhead Harpies- dijo con cara de hastío- nos vemos en unas horas.

Ginny fue al vestíbulo, donde el paragüero en forma de pierna de trol, aguardaba. Agarró su paraguas rojo, y salió a la intensa lluvia.

* * *

**13 horas después…**

Ginny dejó el mojado paraguas, casi sin ver lo que hacía. Por pura inercia, fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Estaba conmocionada. Y sabía que Harry se pondría peor. No estaban casados, pero…

Subió a la habitación, suponiendo que Harry no llegaría hasta las nueve. Se daría un baño relajante para calmarse un poco y prepararse para darle la noticia a Harry.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio más grande Grimauld Place Número 12. Pero el bulto en la mecedora y la televisión -aunque el lugar era mágico, no era lo suficiente como para que los aparatos muggles no funcionaran- encendida la desconcertaron. Vio el bulto, que hacía un ruido de bostezo y una pequeña mano que salía del revoltijo de sábanas, estirándose.

Se acercó y la escena la hizo sonreír.

Harry estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, donde caía un hilillo de baba, y la cabeza algo ladeada hacia la derecha. Los anteojos estaban torcidos y los ojos, cerrados. En su pecho, un pequeño niño de cinco años, con el cabello de un color turquesa, dormía apaciblemente, envuelto en las sábanas de color azul claro. Y para completar el cuadro, la tenue luz de la televisión y de la luna, los iluminaba.

"_Así que ese fue su parque de diversiones" ._Pensó Ginny con ternura. "_Acostarse y ver Cartoon Network todo el día. ¡Qué perezosos!" _Ya le daría la noticia a Harry después.

* * *

**Pues aquí acaba el drabble. ¡Y salió como esperaba! :D**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¡Pongan en Review This Story/Chapter! Les agradezco el Review n.n**


	2. Segunda Tentación: Gula

**¡Ho0la a todos!**

Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Siete Tentaciones, que, cronológicamente es unos meses después del primero. Aunque las Tentaciones irán siguiendo mi propio orden, cronológicamente no están ordenadas n.n

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Todo lo demás pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico. XD

**Summary:** Incluso las personas más inocentes, no pueden resistirse de vez en cuando a la tentación de los Pecados Capitales. Harry x Ginny. Drabbles.

* * *

**Siete Tentaciones.**

**Segunda Tentación: Gula.**

Harry sabía que Ginny no se sentía cómoda. Tenía que llevar unos kilos de más, mas de una vez le daban nauseas en el día, lo que crecía dentro de ella le daba unas patadas fuertes, la habían dado de baja por maternidad en las Holyhead Harpies, entre otras cosas. Pero sobre todo, tenía un hambre insaciable, y hasta a veces, extraño.

Harry decidió esperar una hora –más tiempo del determinado- para descansar de los extraños apetitos de su novia. Cerró los ojos y recordó las reacciones de los Weasley, hace meses, al enterarse de la noticia y de que no se iban a casar por el momento… Aquel día no fue muy bueno, definitivamente.

Ginny estaba comiendo unos cuernitos rellenos de chocolate sobre la cama cuando Harry salió, y se detuvo un momento a verla: cada que Ginny daba una mordida, cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza en círculos. Luego, hacía unos extraños ruidos de placer que Harry recordaba haber oído solo en dos ocasiones. Y por último, se comía el chocolate que escurría por su barbilla con el dedo.

-Ginny- dijo Harry- ¿de donde diablos sacaste esos cuernos de chocolate?

Ginny dio un respingo, al reparar en la presencia de Harry.

-Oh, solo usé el encantamiento convocador cuando se me ocurrió comer uno, y llegaron desde el número 10.

-Ginny, por si no sabías eso es robar- dijo Harry, divertido.

-Oh, no creo que los muggles no se darán cuenta- dijo Ginny, restándole importancia.

Harry solo sonrió y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes un largo beso a Ginny… Cerró los ojos.

Harry caminaba por un largo pasillo iluminado por unas esferas. Entonces, un mago de túnica verde lima se asomó por una de las muchas puertas y le habló.

-Señor Potter, su hijo acaba de nacer… ¿quiere entrar a verlo?

-Yo no…- intentó Harry encontrar una excusa, pero no pudo- está bien.

Harry tenía muchos nervios. En la cama se encontraba recostada Ginny con unas sábanas en sus brazos, y lloraba de la emoción. El chico se acercó, y entonces, abrió los ojos como platos. En un lugar de un bebé, había un montón de pastelillos y encima de todo, un cuerno de pastelillos. Entraron los vecinos del número 10 y empezaron a reclamarle, pero Ginny, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos soltó los pastelillos y empezó a sacudir a Harry.

-_Harry, Harry, Harry… ¡Harry!_

Harry despertó. Ginny lo miraba muy sonriente y la cara embarrada de algo que indudablemente era mermelada de frambuesa.

-Cuando venía de la Madriguera, vi un restaurante. ¿Has visto esas pechugas de pollo empanizado… crujiente… y con relleno de guacamole y champiñones?

Harry se preguntó que diablos andaba haciendo Ginny, pero lo supo al instante.

-No- le contestó- no las he visto.

-Harry, o me traes esa comida o…- Ginny le lanzó una mirada muy pícara- estoy muy hambrienta.

-¿Otra vez? Ya lo hicimos en la Madriguera, en el baño, en el ministerio… -Ginny no alteró su mirada, y se puso un dedo índice en los labios- Esta bien…

"_Que Golosa" _pensó Harry, sonriendo como idiota mientras Ginny comenzaba a abrazarlo.

* * *

**Pues aquí acaba el drabble. Quedó algo diferente de lo que pensaba, pero creo que está bien… jajá.**

**Gracias a todos por su review, y por tomarse el timpo y leerlo n.n**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¡Pongan en Review This Story/Chapter! Les agradezco el Review n.n**


	3. Tercera Tentación: Envidia

**¡Ho0la chiico0s!**

Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Siete Tentaciones, que es mas o menos un año después del segundo, ¡espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Todo lo demás pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico. XD

**Summary:** Incluso las personas más inocentes, no pueden resistirse de vez en cuando a la tentación de los Pecados Capitales. Harry x Ginny. Drabbles.

* * *

**Siete Tentaciones.**

**Tercera Tentación: Envidia.**

El Caldero Chorreante nunca había estado tan bonito e innovador desde que Hannah Abbott fue la siguiente dueña.

Las paredes fueron pintadas en tonos claros, de manera que era un espacio muy luminoso, También fue re decorada. Ahora habían sillones modernos y antiguos, mesas y mesitas, taburetes y sillas, todo mezclado, muggle y mágico, de manera que parecía mas una cafetería que un pub. Y no mencionemos las habitaciones.

Alrededor de la mesa había un sofá, una mesita con dos sillas y un sillón de estilo recargado. Éste era el sitio preferido de Harry Potter y compañía.

Y se encontraban en esos momentos, disfrutando de un humeante café con leche y unos pasteles de chocolate y zanahoria.

James soltaba unas curiosas y tiernas risitas mientras agitaba una varita falsa, un plop, y enseguida se convertía en un pollo de goma, un plop, y otra vez en una varita. Hermione lo vigilaba, con cara de ternura, y Ron a su vez la miraba, en las nubes. Ginny escribía el último párrafo de su reportaje sobre los Chudley Cannons –su nuevo trabajo-. Harry hablaba con un cansado Neville.

-Terminé- dijo Ginny, soltando la pluma y el pergamino- Creo que me compraré una pluma a vuelapluma… ¿Alguien ha visto en estos días a Luna?

-No- dijo Neville con una pizca de desconfianza, mirando a una mesa- Creo que iré a ayudar a Hannah.

Neville se levantó y fue hacia una rubia de cuerpo muy bonito que servía unas tazas de hidromiel a unos magos que la miraban lascivamente.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo. Poco después llegaron Neville y Hannah, que empezaron a hablar con Harry… y dieron un respingo (James solo se río y dijo algo parecido a "¡duda duda!") cuando una voz muy cansada pero con toque soñador los saludaba.

-Hola Luna ¡hace mucho que no te vemos!- dijo Ginny.

-Lo se… he estado viajando, siento no haberles avisado- respondió, muy cansada.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Pues… es que estoy muy cansada… porque… tengo que cargar con este pesado…- puso una sonrisa muy radiante, levantó una mano y alzó la voz, gritando: todo rastro de cansancio despareció- ¡Tengo que cargar con este pesado anillo!¡Me lo pidió ayer!

-¡Ohh Luna, felicidades!- dijo Hermione, y los demás se unieron a la felicitación.

-Entonces… ¿Si te vas a casar con Rolf y…?- Empezó Ron, pero fue acallado por una mirada de Hermione.

Luna se sentó y empezó una diatriba sobre como fue el compromiso, entre las risitas de James y los murmullos de la gente ajena.

-Estábamos de noche en la reserva mágica de Kenia. El había traído hadas doradas y preparó una deliciosa cena-picnic. Estábamos en la zona de los unicornios africanos… y me lo pidió ¡Fue muy hermoso! Y pues entonces…

Las miradas de Harry y Ginny se encontraron en ese momento. Y se leyeron el pensamiento. Estaban muy felices por Luna, pero… _algo_ les eclipsaba un poco esa felicidad…

* * *

Semanas después, Ginny se encontraba intentando alimentar a James, que hacía un berrinche monumental.

-¡No quelo, mami, no quelo!

-James, por favor…- decía Ginny, casi rendida. En eso entró Harry, depositando un pequeño paquete sobre la reluciente mesa.

-Es de Neville y Hannah… llegó justo en el momento en que entraba.

Ginny agarró el paquete y lo abrió. Dentro había una cajita de madera plateada, con el grabado de dos anillos entrelazados. La abrieron y unas pequeñas chispas salieron, y un suave olor floral les llegó: dentro había un montón de pétalos y un pergamino enrollado fuertemente.

-Neville se va a casar…- murmuró Harry, anonado.

-Estoy muy feliz por ellos- dijo Ginny.

Los dos se miraron. Si, estaban muy felices por ellos… pero _eso _les eclipsaba la alegría.

* * *

Dos meses después, las familias Weasley y Granger, así como muchos amigos y conocidos, y algunos periodistas se encontraba en una pequeña, pero muy bonita capilla, a las afueras de Londres. Todos vestían sus mejores galas muggles.

Hermione siempre había soñado con una boda muggle…

Las personas esperaban, sentadas en las bancas y mirando, expectantes la entrada. Pronto una suave música de órgano sonó de la parte mas alta del lugar. Y entraron, en procesión, primero varias personas, entre ellas, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Luego, entró Ron, con un traje negro y una rosa blanca en el ojal, un chaleco dorado y muy bien peinado, muy guapo, llevando a su madre de brazos. Ella lo dejó en el altar y, sacando un pañuelo, se sentó junto a su marido.

Y entonces, entró Hermione, con el señor Granger llevándola. Iba muy hermosa, y muy radiante. Con un vestido de color blanco con tono beige, de seda, un ramo de rosas blancas, una tiara de oro y un largo velo de seda del que tiraban los pequeños Victoire y Teddy.

Todos suspiraron al verla, pero Ron fue quien tragó saliva, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. James se quedó muy callado, al verla. Su presencia llenaba la capilla de un silencio muy suave y agradable.

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry, ambos sonrieron. Ya les darían la noticia al mundo de su compromiso. Pero aún así… era inevitable sentir _envidia_.

* * *

**Pues aquí acaba el drabble. Uhh no, ha sido el drabble más largo, pero quedó tal y como quería, porque tuve que moldearlo muchas veces (créanme, los que hice no tenían mucho bueno jeje).**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews que me suben el ánimo y me permiten continuar la historia a:**

**Evelyn, elena_weasley y Nat Potter W, me agrada que les haya gustado, y pues sus reviews si me animan mucho, mucho, mucho!**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¡Pongan en Review This Story/Chapter! Les agradezco el Review n.n**


	4. Cuarta Tentación: Avaricia

**¡Ho0la chiico0s!**

Siento no haber actualizado durante todo este largo tiempo, pero es que he tenido estas semanas muy difíciles: la escuela, que nos dejan mucha tarea, una amiga que se enfermo de dengue hemorrágico, pero que gracias a Dios ya se alivió, y mi abuela que esta enferma… :( Pero espero que lo comprendan…

Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Siete Tentaciones, que muchos años después del anterior :D, ¡espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Todo lo demás pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico. XD

**Summary:** Incluso las personas más inocentes, no pueden resistirse de vez en cuando a la tentación de los Pecados Capitales. Harry x Ginny. Drabbles.

* * *

**Siete Tentaciones.**

**Cuarta Tentación: Avaricia**

**-**¡Mami!- Una voz chillona de una niña de seis años entró en la cálida sala, donde una mujer pelirroja y un niño de ojos verdes y cabellos azabaches ponían un arbolito de navidad.

-¿Qué pasó Lily?- Contestó la hermosa pelirroja.

La niña le contestó llorando y con una voz entrecortada.

-James… me pegó con la bola de nieve… en el jardín.

En eso entró el susodicho, a defenderse.

-¡Fue sin querer mamá, fue la magia!- dijo con una voz que sugería lo contrario.

- ¡No te creo, James Sirius Potter Weasley! ¡Ya no vas a salir con los vecinos! ¡Pudiste haberle causado una herida grave y tú ni en cuenta!

-¡Pero mamá…!

-¡Nada de peros! Tráeme las esferas rojas… ¡Y pobre de ti si se rompe una!- Le contestó su mama, mientras con un pañuelo húmedo limpiaba la herida de Lily. Albus observaba la escena, muy divertido. Sabía que era solo un capricho de su hermana, pero su mamá siempre se tragaba los berrinches de Lily.

-Mami… ¿Van a poner muérdago?- le preguntó Albus.

-Claro, Sev.- Afirmó Ginny.

-Pero mami… No pongan muérdago, porque los nargles los infectan.- le dijo Lily, mientras agarraba una esfera plateada y la acomodaba.

-Claro que no Lily, estos muérdagos están limpios.

-Pero, mami, aunque estén limpios, van a venir los nargles- rebatió Lily.

Ginny parpadeó, estupefacta, y enseguida sonrió y no respondió.

Una hora después, el árbol, estaba listo, y los niños se fueron al ordenador. La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró Harry, que traía unas bolsas llenas de cajas de madera y cartón.

-Hola, cielo mío- saludó Harry.

-Ay no seas cursi, Harry… ¿que traes ahí?

-En las de madera, hadas clase C para el árbol. Y en las de cartón, focos muggles para afuera.- le respondió el pelinegro.

Ginny sonrió y abrió una de las cajas de madera. Muchas pequeñas luces de color blanco salieron volando y quedaron suspendidas en el aire unos segundos. Y después unas se posaron en el árbol, y otras en plantas cercanas.

Ginny repitió la operación con las otras cajas, y después de unos minutos, muchos colores danzarines inundaban la sala. Harry sonrió. Y abrazó a Ginny mientras se sentaban en el sofá. Ginny cerró los ojos y aspiró el suave aroma a madera de Harry, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Harry, la abrazó un poco más fuerte y también cerró los ojos.

Ginny pensaba que no había mejor escenario y mejor momento. Harry por su lado, pensaba que por fin tenía un momento de paz, sin sus hijos… y una confusa serie de imágenes que no tenían ninguna conexión ¿Hermione era su hija? ¿Y los Señores Weasley sus tíos? ¿Y…?

-¡MAAAMIII! ¡PAAAPIII!- La misma voz chillona del principio, Harry y Ginny despertaron de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- dijo Ginny, asustada.

Lily se quedó callada al verlos, pero enseguida recuperó el habla.

-¿Cuándo pondremos las luces de afuera? ¿Han visto que los vecinos muggles tienen llenas sus casas de luces? ¡Hay que ganarles, hay que poner más que ellos!- gritó Lily.

Ginny se levantó rápidamente y vio por la ventana la calle, iluminada por todas. Y enseguida, entrecerró los ojos

-Es cierto… -murmuró Ginny.- Harry, ¿ponemos las luces ya?

-Pero… ¿no iba a ser mañana?- Se sorprendió Harry.

-Claro que no. Debemos de tener más y más focos… ¡Nuestra casa tiene que ser la mejor y más adornada!

Harry la miró, asustado. Y con razón, pues Ginny tenía una cara de desquiciada.

-Vamos Harry… Mañana compraremos más luces, pues esto no llenará la casa… Y también el muer…- miró a Lily, que a su vez, los observaba, muy feliz- digo, Nochebuenas. También tal vez un poco de esferas más, pues como que el árbol está algo desnudo…

Harry sonrió. Sabía que la codicia, las ganas de ser mejor y la _avaricia_ la motivaba a intentar ganarles a los demás… Y el se sentía un poco así ¿No?

* * *

**Bueno, pues… eso es todo, jajá. Pues en ya que empieza la época de Navidad, decidí inspirarme, para la avaricia, en lo que hace mucha gente: querer que su casa sea la mejor y más adornada. Aunque, claro, es algo ridículo, como dijo el Señor Weasley, no podemos resistir a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos. Y pues así quedó el resultado de este drabble…**

**Lo repito… espero que perdonen mi tardanza…**

**¡Les agradezco mucho sus Review que me alegran mucho!**

**xhyllemitta: **¡Gracias por tu Review! Y me encanta que te haya gustado, ojalá los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado también. Y a mí también me gusta más que sea de lo que pasó entre el último capítulo y el epílogo, porque como que no me llenó :D

**Nat Potter Weasley:** Tienes mucha razón, envidiamos a Ginny en muchos aspectos jajá, ¡es una suertuda! Y no solo por tener a Harry, que de hecho, es a quien yo envidio :D

**Evelyn: **Si, no podemos ser inmunes a la envidia… por más que quisiéramos… Pero al menos, es envidia de la buena, jajá (esa no existe U.U)

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¡Pongan en Review This Story/Chapter! Les agradezco el Review n.n**


	5. Quinta Tentación: Vanidad

**¡Ho0la chiico0s!**

Sorry Por no haber actualizado, aunque si he estado ocupado… me daba un poco de flojera… arrójenme tomates ahora sí, pero ya tengo los últimos capítulos listos para ser subidos…

Una advertencia: si están comiendo, no lean las partes de Harry :)

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Todo lo demás pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico. XD

**Summary:** Incluso las personas más inocentes, no pueden resistirse de vez en cuando a la tentación de los Pecados Capitales. Harry x Ginny. Drabbles.

* * *

**Siete Tentaciones.**

**Quinta Tentación: Vanidad**

Ginny estaba muy feliz… Despues de tres años siendo "amiga" de Harry, debido a aquel episodio que prefería olvidar, volvía a estar con él. Aunque el evento al que iban a asistir no era lo más alegre, pues era el Aniversario A Los Caídos en la guerra contra el innombrable. Pero debía estar lista y decente en tres horas, y claro, de negro, debido a la ocasión. Y se perdió entre sus pensamientos, acerca de la gente que siempre quiso, y cayó en la guerra…

Harry por su parte, ya estaba listo, mientras se ponía la corbata en su traje negro. Muy elegante y guapo… Pero había un detalle, no muy agradable: un extraño punto rojo en su mejilla… ¡GIGANTESCO!

Ginny por fin escogió el vestido, después de una hora y media, de entre los que se había comprado. Se iba a vestir a la muggle, que le parecía una moda más bonita y moderna que la mágica: Un vestido de color negro metálico, sin tirantes y sencillo, pero muy elegante y sobrio junto con el chal y el bolso. ¡Ah, faltaban las joyas, el maquillaje y el peinado! Y se puso a rebuscar en los cajones.

Harry estaba frente a un espejo. Aquella cosa no cedía, y lo peor era que estaba más roja que antes. Iba a usar un alfiler, pero, no le pareció, así que usó los dedos. Y nada pasaba, excepto, dejarlo más rojo.

Una hora después Ginny tenía todo puesto, excepto los tacones de siete centímetros, que estaban listos para el final y el peinado, que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya habían pasado la alaciadora, la enchinadora y más productos muggles por su cabello, pero ningún peinado, por más elaborado que fuera, le parecía bueno. Y entonces, se fijó en algo: su rostro estaba limpio de imperfecciones, su piel era lisa, clara… ¡Wow! Que hermosa… entonces, tenía que ser un peinado sin flequillo, que los anteriores si lo tenían.

Por fin. Aquella espantosa cosa explotó, y aunque se ensució un poco el espejo, lo limpió con un pedazo de rollo. Sonrió para mirarse aquella cicatriz y esos hermosos ojos verdes. Pero algo desvió su atención: estaba todavía muy roja la zona de guerra, y eso no era todo, un bigote apenas perceptible le estaba creciendo.

No, los bucles no le iban con aquel vestido… Le pediría consejo a Harry.

No, aquella cosa roja no se desvanecía, aunque se hubiera acabado el corrector de Ginny, aunque bigote ya no tenía. Le pediría consejo a Ginny sobre lo primero.

-Harry, cielo, ¿puedes venir? Necesito tu ayuda. –habló una voz cantarina desde la recámara.

-Está bien, mi preciosa. Pero tú también me ayudaras con algo, que está arruinando mi hermosa imagen.

Cuando Harry entró, Ginny solo atinó a sonreír.

-¿Era eso? Es más fácil que lo mío. Ven.

La joven tomó una crema de su bolsa, hecha con pus de bubotubérculo, aplico un poco y le dijo a Harry:

-Solo espera unos segundos y…¡Mira!

Harry miró a donde señaló y Ginny le robó un beso, al principio brusco, después tierno, suave… pero las manos de Harry se empezaron a propasar, y Ginny lo apartó, riéndose.

-Tienes un poco de labial, y creo que ya se te quitó aquella cosa roja… ¿Es que todavía no sabes de la existencia de la magia y lo haces a lo muggle? –Rió irónicamente, y Harry puso una mirada de "Lo olvidé".- Te toca ayudarme, quiero algo sencillo que no me tape rostro.

Harry la miró con una ceja levantada de arriba a abajo. La respuesta le vino al instante.

-¿Algo sencillo? Fácil, prueba a alaciarte todo el cabello, y como no quieres que te tape rostro… Hazlo simplemente sin flequillo.

Ginny lo miró incrédula. Harry solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba el labial y la crema, viendo que su piel estaba tan limpia como antes.

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. No te preocupes.- Le dijo Harry.

Y solo obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa.

Y así sin (casi) nada de imperfecciones, podrían contemplarse cada uno por su lado en un espejo, Y claro, contemplar al otro, pues era lo mejor que habían visto en su vida…

_Par de Vanidosos _pensaron ambos.

* * *

Y pues talaaan, aquí termina, espero disculpen mi tardanza… Y les adelantare que el siguiente capítulo es el más dramático de los que haya escribido xD.

**¡Les agradezco mucho sus Review que me alegran mucho!**

**SMagicRose: **¡Gracias por el Review y tus buenos deseos, en serio, muchas gracias! Pronto se acabará el fic… :) Cuídate!

**amortentia: **Gracias por el Review y la sugerencia :) Intentaré hacer algo más romántico, bueno eso será hasta la lujuria (? Bueno, no tan romántico xD Pero si tratará sobre su relación, y el de la Ira también). ¡Cuídate!

**Nat Potter W: **Wow! ¡I 3 tus historias! Vas a mis favoritos :D. Sorry por regresar como siglos después, pero como ya tengo listos los últimos capítulos de Siete Tentaciones, supongo que ya acabaré. Si el Server me deja, subiré el sexto capi hoy. ¡Cuídate!

**Evelyn: **Gracias por el Review! :) Y si, me baso en experiencias, o en lo que uno podría pensar de tal o cual cosa. Y sobre la Lujuria… Pues tal vez pasado mañana llegue, pues estoy corrigiendo algunos detalles, pues no quiero que quede demasiado porno, pero tampoco tan inocente xD Ya pronto llegará, y si el server me deja, hoy también subo el sexto pecado. ¡Cuídate!

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¡Pongan en Review This Story/Chapter! Les agradezco el Review n.n**


	6. Sexta Tentación: Ira

**¡Ho0la chiico0s!**

Y Aquí actualizando :)

Este capitulo será el mas dramático de todos, y espero sorprenderlos con lo que va a suceder. De hecho, en el capitulo anterior Ginny menciona "aquel incidente". Precisamente de eso tratará. Aparte, será el único capitulo donde el punto de vista no es ni de Ginny ni de Harry.

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Todo lo demás pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico. XD

**Summary:** Incluso las personas más inocentes, no pueden resistirse de vez en cuando a la tentación de los Pecados Capitales. Harry x Ginny. Drabbles.

* * *

**Siete Tentaciones.**

**Sexta Tentación: Ira**

-Gané.

La voz triunfal de Ron resonó en la sala. Hermione le lanzó una mirada irónica. Luna estaba oliendo tierra de cementerio, y Neville tomando un refresco. Todos ellos estaban en el apartamento que Ginny y Hermione compartían, que Harry y Ron compartían. Los únicos que faltaban eran Harry y Ginny.

-Luna ¿porqué haces eso?- le preguntó Neville, evidentemente asqueado.

-Ahh no te preocupes, da buena suerte. Si la quemo, dará mas suerte, pero alguno de mis seres queridos sufrirá algo malo. Mejor no arriesgarme…- Fue la respuesta de Luna que siguió oliendo la tierra.

Neville arqueó una ceja.

-Ahora ¿Quién quiere jugar? ¿Otra partida mi amor?- preguntó a todos y a Hermione respectivamente, que le lanzó una risa irónica como respuesta.

-¡Yo!- dijo Luna, adelantándose a Neville- Estoy segura que tengo suerte. ¡Gracias tierrita!- terminó con un ademan muy emocionado.

Los demás la miraron extrañados, y comenzó la partida. Pero tal y como Luna, esa partida no era común, pues ella no jugaba según las reglas, comenzó moviendo una torre, y enseguida, movió una pieza de caballo al lugar de la reina de Ron. Para finalizar, movió uno de los peones al lugar vacío de la torre.

-Sigues- le sonrió Luna.

Pero Ron no tuvo tiempo de replicarle: unas voces muy alteradas se oían en el jardín. Hermione se asomó y muy rápidamente les dijo a los demás:

-Harry y Ginny. No se ven muy contentos. ¡Muévanse a mi recámara!

Enseguida le hicieron caso. Ron agarró apresuradamente su Ajedrez, pero se le cayó un rey. Sin embargo, no lo recogió pues se oían movimientos en la chapa. Justo cuando la puerta se abría bruscamente, Ron cerraba la puerta del cómodo dormitorio de la chica.

-Ginny, por favor, déjame explicártelo.- Le dijo Harry, en un claro tono de súplica.

-No Harry… ¡No tienes nada que explicarme!- fue la alterada respuesta de Ginny.

Se oyó la puerta principal cerrarse tranquilamente.

-¿Qué puso haber sucedido?- preguntó en cuchicheo Neville.

-Cállate. Eso queremos saber.- Fue el susurro de Hermione.

El ruido de un abrigo siendo aventado al sillón, los pasos apresurados de Ginny y el sonido suave de los de Harry no fue nada bueno: evidentemente, Harry hizo algo que alteró mucho a Ginny. ¿Qué podría ser? Lo único que los chicos sentían era incertidumbre y extrañeza, pues la pareja casi nunca discutía, y cuando lo hacían, era de manera tranquila. Los cuatro empezaron a turnarse para ver a través de la chapa y la rendija de la puerta.

-Harry, pero ¿por qué? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- Ginny estaba muy dolida, eso era cierto.

-¡Estábamos dándonos un tiempo! ¡Tú misma lo pediste!- Harry se empezó a oír alterado también.

-¡Si Harry, fue porque creías que me acostaba con el idiota de McDowes, que solo me ofrecía trabajo! ¡Tu estabas celándome demasiado!… -su tono se cambió a uno irónico, pero son dejar el toque dolido- Ahh claro, como si yo fuera tu…

-Ginny, tienes que entender, que estábamos en un respiro ¡Por favor! ¡Entiéndelo!

-¡No Harry, solo era un respiro, no cortamos!

Hermione comenzaba a atar cabos: Hacia una semana, un tipo llamado Martin McDowes le ofreció un tentador trabajo a Ginny, que había estudiado periodismo mágico: un puesto en el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies. Ella obviamente aceptó, al saber que era auténtico el ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, Harry comenzaba a desconfiar que McDowes frecuentara tanto a su novia. Y a pesar de que Ginny se lo aclaraba cada dos por tres, Harry continuaba dando rienda suelta a sus celos. Hasta que Ginny se hartó y le pidió un respiro, darse un tiempo aparte, pero sin cortar. Y Harry se puso muy deprimido… hasta ahí sabía. ¿Pero, era posible lo que insinuaba Ginny?

De pronto Hermione dejó de divagar, y se dio cuenta de que se había perdido una buena parte. Los rostros de sus amigos y novio cada vez eran de más sorpresa.

-¡…Y me fui a un bar, con Ron y Neville, me puse tan borracho que no supe que hacía!- gritó Harry.

Ginny solo lo miró adolorido.

-¡Claro, casualmente, esa zorra que conociste en una estación de tren estaba ahí, y bien que pudiste alejarte de ella! Pero, pero… ¡pero no! ¡Fuiste y Te acostaste con ella!

Ginny no pudo más y empezó a llorar, muy fuerte. Su desesperación y enojo le estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero eso era nada con lo que había hecho quien creía que nunca le iba a ser daño. Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, y unos sollozos salieron de ellas.

Los que estaban en la habitación se miraron, muy sorprendidos. Los cuatro estaban en shock. Neville y Luna se taparon la boca con ambas manos, Hermione se tapó los ojos, y Ron se agarró los cabellos con sus dedos mirando al piso.

Después de un silencio muy tenso, vieron que Harry se separaba las manos. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero Ginny estaba peor: sus gemidos dolorosos no cesaban.

-Ginny… por favor… perdóname.

-No Harry…- sus sollozos terminaron un poco- Esto no puede ser… Yo creía que eras la última persona que podría engañarme… Yo… creía que eras diferente…

-Ginny…

-Lo siento Harry- se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas- Esto ya no puede ser… Simplemente es así… Solo somos amigos…

Harry solo atinó a mirarla, aún más dolorido…

Los cuatro dejaron de ver y de oír… sumiéndose en sus pensamientos…

Horas después, ya no se oían ruidos. Luna abrió la puerta y seguida de los demás, vieron que Harry ya no estaba, y Ginny estaba en el sillón, dormida…

Ron sentía algo extraño. Si, Harry le había le había hecho daño. Y mucho, a su hermana. Pero no sentía ganas de hacerle algo. Los iba a respetar. Hermione simplemente estaba en shock. Luna pensaba en todo lo hermoso que habían tenido ellos, y preguntándose como es que se pudo destruir así tan rápido. Neville estaba en shock, al igual que Hermione.

Ésta, tomo una sabana, y con ella cubrió a Ginny. Y los cuatro se pusieron a mirarla, pensando en como los celos y la _ira _destruían hasta el amor mas profundo…

* * *

**Y Aquí termina, espero les haya gustado.**

**Si. La chica con la que Harry engañó a Ginny, es la que sale en el Misterio Del Príncipe, en la película, al principio, y que no me cayó bien xD.**

**Este capítulo esta inspirado en una de las más memorables y tristes escenas de mí serie favorita: F.R.I.E.N.D.S, cuando Ross y Rachel se separan. Mmm, creo que algunos de ustedes saben de que hablo xD.**

**Y mañana, ¡el último capítulo! (¿Y mas esperado? xD)**

**¡Gracias por sus Review, que me suben los ánimos para continuar la historia, así como por su tiempo al leer este Fic!**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¡Pongan en Review This Story/Chapter! Les agradezco el Review n.n**


	7. Séptima Y Última Tentación: Lujuria

**¡Ho0la!**

Y Bien. El capítulo, creo que más esperado, y el final. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Este último capítulo se sitúa en 2002. Saquen las cuentas, y verán que Victoire nace en el año en que se pelearon Ginny y Harry (1999).

**Fe De Erratas: **En el capítulo anterior, no me di cuenta en la revisión, pero en la parte donde dice que el apartamento lo compartían Hermione y Ginny, Harry y Ron; en realidad no es así, solo lo comparten las chicas. Los chicos tienen uno aparte (todavía no viven en Grimauld Place 12 según yo).

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Todo lo demás pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico. XD

**Summary:** Incluso las personas más inocentes, no pueden resistirse de vez en cuando a la tentación de los Pecados Capitales. Harry x Ginny. Drabbles.

* * *

**Siete Tentaciones.**

**Séptima Y Última Tentación: Lujuria**

Era el cumpleaños número dos de Victoire, a quien iban a festejar en la playa de El Refugio, en un apacible verano. Pero aún faltaban unas horas para que los invitados llegaran y la fiesta comenzara. Los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar eran Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que habían accedido a ayudar a los esposos a ultimar los detalles de la fiesta.

-Bill, espega, falta algo… ¡No puede seg! ¡Nos falta el pastel!- dijo Fleur, desesperada, al revisar la lista.

-Fleur, no te preocupes. Recuerda que mi madre lo traerá.- la tranquilizó Bill.

-Ahh, está bien…- dijo Fleur, visiblemente aliviada. Pero no duró mucho- ¡Pego si falta algo más! ¡Y cgeo que eso no lo hemos agueglado!

-¡El entretenimiento!- dijo Bill, golpeándose la frente- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Fleur no pareció nada contenta con la respuesta.

-¿Cómo que el entguetenimiento? ¡¿También eso?!- le respondió casi gritando. Bill la miró asustado. Pero su salvación llegó.

-¿Qué entretenimiento?- preguntó Ginny, que iba entrando seguida de Hermione- Ron y Harry se apoderaron del Game Cube.

-Íbamos a contratar unos delfines cornudos.- le respondió Bill- Y está bien que se lo hayan quedado, ustedes los tuvieron casi toda la mañana.

-¡Pero es que Super Mario Sunshine está muy divertido!- se defendió Hermione- ¡Ya llegamos a Pianta Village!

-¡¿Qué, ya llegaron hasta ahí?! Con más razón que se lo queden ellos…

Fleur miraba divertida la escena, pero carraspeo y Bill la miró, comprendiendo al instante.

-Nos vamos unas horas, ustedes terminen lo que falta. Nos llevaremos a Victoire, si no, va a empezar a hacer berrinche… la mamitis aguda…

Entonces se fueron. Una hora después, Harry y Ron dejaron la consola, Y Ron, sin perder tiempo, se enrollo con Hermione en el sillón de la sala. Harry y Ginny los miraron, asqueados.

-¡Por Dios! Parece que estamos teniendo "diversión" en vivo- dijo Ginny y Harry asintió- dejen de hacer eso, pareces que en lugar de estar con Hermione, estas con Lavender…

Eso hizo separar a la pareja. Hermione le lanzó una risa sarcástica y Ron la miró con los ojos entornados. Y empezaron a hablarse en el oído. Harry y Ginny siguieron jugando en la consola, pero de vez en cuando captaban palabras como cumplir, tengo hambre, fantasía, aire libre, playa. Ya sabían lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

-Vamos a… pasear por la playa.- dijo Hermione, en un tono que sugería que iban a hacer todo menos pasear- no nos tardamos mucho- Ron le sonrió de manera tonta y la siguió.

Y Ginny miró a Harry, sugestivamente. Pero Harry no se dio cuenta.

-Harry, ¿te has dado cuenta de algo?

Harry rió tontamente.

-Claro, se van a ir a pasear, probablemente Hermione encima de Ron.- Se volvió a reír. Ginny se rió también.

-No eso no… fíjate bien.- lo volvió a mirar, pero ahora con una ceja levantada.

Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta. Inmediatamente apagó el televisor y la consola. Se acercó a Ginny lentamente, y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente.

Ginny puso ambas manos en el cabello de Harry y comenzó a bajarlas. Y Harry colocó las suyas en la espalda de ella.

Cada vez había más calor… Cada vez se pegaban más… Las manos de Ginny cada vez eran más rápidas, y las de Harry estaban bajando, más y más. Se acostaron en el sillón. Pero de pronto Ginny se separo.

-Harry, aquí no estamos cómodos. Y los demás lugares no tienen camas grandes, solo individuales. Y en el suelo no.- le dijo con una sonrisa aun más sugerente. Harry la miró, preguntándose donde podría haber algo parecido. Hasta que abrió la boca muy grande.

-¡No me digas que en la recamara de Bill y Fleur!

-Claro que si… a menos que…- Ginny comenzó a acercársele y a desabrochar los botones de su camisa- sea en la mesa del comedor…

Harry solo la miró. Pero se dijo que después de tantos años soñando con ese momento, no importaba donde lo hicieran, por más sucio que sonara. Ambos subieron y entraron a la recamara mas grande. Era un cuarto muy amplio y muy luminoso con un gran balcón que daba a la playa y una pequeña parte donde se hallaba Dobby, que ahora estaba cubierto por hermosas nomeolvides moradas y azules, y donde se podía ver a Ron y a Hermione escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles. Había una puerta que llevaba al amplio vestidor, y este a su vez, al baño principal.

De estar tan absorto, Harry no se dio cuenta de que Ginny se le acercaba sigilosamente como una loba a su presa, y lo empujo a la cama, y se le encimo.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión. Las piernas de Harry, que se alaba boca abajo se agitaban alrededor del cuerpo de Ginny. Por fin Ginny acabo de desabrochar los botones y vio el cuerpo. Era delgado y algo moreno, pero con los músculos bien definidos, Ginny solo sonrió golosamente, se levanto y con ayuda de Harry –todavía estaba sentada en el- , comenzó a quitarse la blusa y los pantalones. Hasta quedar solo con la ropa interior rosa. Su cuerpo terso, y las curvas estaban muy bien definidas. Harry podía ver el muy bien marcado delta que definía la forma y tamaños de sus senos, así como el que ocultaba su género. Ginny le quitó los pantalones, y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al ver a Harry con un bóxer muy pegado, de color rojo.

Ginny se echo otra vez al rostro de Harry y comenzó a besarlo con aun más pasión que antes. Pero prontamente se levanto.

-Si vas a hacer eso varias veces va a perder la magia- dijo Harry, contrariado.

-No Harry, es que… es nuestra primera vez… ya sabes, juntos… yo…- le respondió Ginny.

-Lo entiendo, no es tu primera vez, pero si la primera conmigo…- le dijo Harry.

-Si, y… no sé, siempre he pensado de ti como alguien inocente, a pesar de que llegábamos a cada nivel y te lucias…

Harry solo sonrió.

-Déjame lucirme en este nuevo, y tal vez, ultimo nivel.

Atrajo a Ginny hacia si, y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Sus manos ahora sentían el cálido cuerpo de Ginny. Y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Era algo maravilloso. Ginny, tal y como lo pensó en su primer beso con Harry, estaba segura de que ese momento iba a superar las expectativas. No iba a ser como su primera vez que fue con Ike Fortescue, -el nieto de Florean Fortescue-, o como cuando regreso con Dean Thomas, poco después de haberse peleado con él. O simplemente como todos los demás.

Harry por su parte, pensó que eso iba a ser lo mejor. Y no como con la morena del tren subterráneo que ocasiono su ruptura con Ginny. O como Romilda Vane, que salió con ella poco después de eso. O simplemente como todas las demás. Y algo lo saco de sus pensamientos: Ginny había metido la mano en su bóxer, y comenzaba a quitárselo. Entonces, decidió algo: iba a poner toda la experiencia que había adquirido en satisfacerla, en hacer esa primera vez maravillosa.

Ginny pensaba lo mismo. Y sonrió cuando Harry pudo fácilmente desabrochar su brassier.

La pasión de ellos comenzaba a llenar la habitación. Hacía mucho calor. Y sin embargo, eso no los detenía. Y la tensión la corto un gemido de Ginny.

Si definitivamente eso fue lo más maravilloso. Los demás encuentros no tenían comparación.

Dos horas después, ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la cama.

-Merlín, estuviste increíble… Y te luciste de más.- dijo Ginny, muy cansada, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry.

-Tú me ayudaste. La verdad, es que se veía que tenias mucha experiencia…- le respondió Harry.

-Tu también.- le dijo Ginny, sonriente. Pero algo los sobresalto. Vieron algo moverse por la ventana, aparte de los árboles y las flores: Hermione acababa de salir, por cierto muy despeinada, de esos arbustos, y le gritaba algo a Ron, con una expresión muy apurada.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que ser rápidos si no queremos que nos atrapen!- le grito Ginny a Harry.

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron la ropa tan rápido, que cuando ya estaban listos, Hermione le tendía un zapato a Ron. Enseguida con sus varitas acomodaron la habitación, pues parecía campo minado. Y respiraron profundamente. Salieron al corredor, pero notaron un cambio: estaba más fresco y olía a limpio.

-Oye, casi me olvido, después de hacer cosas, queda un olor muy peculiar… tenemos que airearlas.- dijo Ginny desesperada, pues por la ventana se podía a ver a Ron sacudiéndose de la arena, y junto con Hermione, dirigirse a la casa.

Nuevamente con magia, usaron hechizos para dejar completamente limpio todo (incluyendo sabanas) y airearlo sin tumbar cosas. Al final, la habitación quedo como estaba antes.

Bajaron rápidamente, se pusieron frente a la consola, colocaron el disco de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Y justo cuando elegían a los personajes, Se oyó la puerta abrirse.

-Se ve que mejoraste desde la última vez- dijo Hermione.- me dejaste mas despeinada de lo acostumbrado- Al oír "despeinada", Ginny se apresuro a cepillarse con los dedos, quedando más o menos. Y también se apresuro a preguntar:

-¿Despeinada? ¿Que estuvieron haciendo?- pregunto Ginny, muy suspicaz.

Hermione paró en seco y sonrió.

-Es que me cancho Ron y estuvimos corriendo por la playa, y esta vez no me tiro, no como la otra.- dijo Hermione, muy nerviosa.

Harry y Ginny se sonrieron.

-¿Y ustedes que estuvieron haciendo?- dijo Ron, nada contento.

- ¿Pues qué no nos ves?- le respondió Ginny.- Aquí estuvimos esperándolos a que dejaran de hacer cosas en la playa…

Ron la miro sarcásticamente, pero fue a la cocina con Hermione para acabar lo pedido.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Y con eso se dijeron todo: Iban a dar rienda suelta a su _lujuria, _pues había sido la mejor experiencia…

* * *

Y ya… Acabé. Siento algo especial… La verdad es que disfrute mucho de escribir este fic. Y les agradezco a todos ustedes los que lo siguieron y me dejaron Review, alentándome…

**Evelyn: **Gracias por tu Review! Fue muy bueno, y me ayudo que lo dijeras bien y directamente, sobre cada capítulo… Esos pecados si que no nos hacen bien… tal vez la vanidad, pero la ira no. Pero Ginny tampoco era del estilo de poner la mejilla y hacer como si nada, no crees?

**. : **Wow, describiste muy bien lo que pensé cuando escribía el capitulo! Y… gracias por tu Review!

**Iruna: **Jajaja, me encanta Friends, es de lo mejor!! Yo también llore cuando lo vi… pero llore mucho más cuando regresaron de verdad (en la playa no, en el capítulo final), eso fue lo mejor… Gracias por tu Review n.n!

**Por si las dudas, los años de los capítulos son: **

**1: 2002** (poco después del cumpleaños de Victoire)

**2: 2003** (poco antes de que nazca James)

**3: 2004** (poco después de que James cumpla un año)

**4: 2014** (Son vacaciones de Navidad, nuestro James acaba de entrar a Hogwarts)

**5: 2002** (Entre el primer y el último capitulo)

**6: 1999**

**7: 2002** (De esto se trata el capitulo xD)

* * *

**Eso es todo…**

**Gracias a todos ustedes… Nunca hubiera continuado sin ustedes…**

**FIN**

**Nos vemos en otra historia y/o Review**


End file.
